The Child
by gossiptalk
Summary: A happy change in Numair's and Diane's life is curbed by the a upsetting visit from Mithros...Now, after the birth of thier son, Kaddar returns!Shall I continue the epic or let it end here? LET ME KNOW i'm going on Winter Break soon and can write away!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own these characters. if I did . I would be a very happy person. The happy person is Tamora Pierce, not I.  
  
The Child  
  
Chapter One  
  
Numair felt the sun creeping in through the windows. He got up slowly and carefully as not to disturb the person in bed with him-his wife of two years-Daine. As he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he contemplated over the last two years with his love. They got married shortly after the Scanran scare with Blythe and those metal monsters. Grabbing the window opportunity, they had a quiet wedding amongst friends and animals. Since then, it has been one of the things Numair didn't regret doing. As he fingered his long nose, Daine rolled over in bed. Numair smiled to himself crookedly and pondered whether or not to wake his wife. Deciding against it, he got up silently, and wrapped the covers more tightly around Daine's swelling belly.  
  
It was a little after sunrise when Daine awoke. She noticed that Numair had already left and she could smell the rolls he was baking in their little kitchen. She sat up, letting sleep roll of her eyelids and body. She looked down upon her belly and placed a hand over the six-month-old swell. She smiled, happy to be Numair's wife and happier to be carrying his child. Knowing that she had to teach classes soon stopped her from day dreaming about their child. She carefully pushed herself out of bed-a task becoming harder and harder to do every month, and joined her love in the kitchen.  
  
" Darling." Numair's head turned as he heard her whisper. " Why didn't you wake me up?" Numair walked over to her. " I thought some rest would do you good before the start of the new school year. Those pages can be absolutely daunting. However, I have a few new spells to keep them quiet with.." He trailed off, seeing the smile in Daine's eyes and lips. Quickly realizing her condition, he drew a chair for her. " Sit, magelet, sit. Breakfast will be ready shortly. " No sooner had Diane plopped into the chair than the door burst open, and Nealan of Queescove gasping and sweating came into their kitchen. 


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

Note: I do not own these characters. if I did . I would be a very happy person. The happy person is Tamora Pierce, not I.  
  
The Child  
  
Chapter One  
  
Numair felt the sun creeping in through the windows. He got up slowly and carefully as not to disturb the person in bed with him-his wife of two years-Daine. As he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he contemplated over the last two years with his love. They got married shortly after the Scanran scare with Blythe and those metal monsters. Grabbing the window opportunity, they had a quiet wedding amongst friends and animals. Since then, it has been one of the things Numair didn't regret doing. As he fingered his long nose, Daine rolled over in bed. Numair smiled to himself crookedly and pondered whether or not to wake his wife. Deciding against it, he got up silently, and wrapped the covers more tightly around Daine's swelling belly.  
  
It was a little after sunrise when Daine awoke. She noticed that Numair had already left and she could smell the rolls he was baking in their little kitchen. She sat up, letting sleep roll of her eyelids and body. She looked down upon her belly and placed a hand over the six-month-old swell. She smiled, happy to be Numair's wife and happier to be carrying his child. Knowing that she had to teach classes soon stopped her from day dreaming about their child. She carefully pushed herself out of bed-a task becoming harder and harder to do every month, and joined her love in the kitchen.  
  
" Darling." Numair's head turned as he heard her whisper. " Why didn't you wake me up?" Numair walked over to her. " I thought some rest would do you good before the start of the new school year. Those pages can be absolutely daunting. However, I have a few new spells to keep them quiet with.." He trailed off, seeing the smile in Daine's eyes and lips. Quickly realizing her condition, he drew a chair for her. " Sit, magelet, sit. Breakfast will be ready shortly. " No sooner had Diane plopped into the chair than the door burst open, and Nealan of Queescove gasping and sweating came into their kitchen.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
" Neal?" asked Daine, getting up from her chair. " Are you alright? What happened?" Neal, pale and sweating, gasped for breath. " I-I-It's not." He broke off, coughing and choking. Numair quickly brought over tea which he gulped down. Then, he started again. " Daine, Master Numair, I-I'm sorry for barging in like this but there's a problem." Daine's eyes widened. Nuamir's lips started to turn white. " What sort of problem?" He asked, his voice not revealing his fear. " My father sent me on behlaf of Lord Raoul. He and his men are bogged down because of his horses. They all broke or sprained their legs. That wouldn't be much of a problem except that they are also being attacked by these things that came out of the water. Swords and arrows don't help." Once finished, he slumped back into his chair, took a breath, then contiuned. " They are just outside the Palace gates, in the forest. The King figured that Daine and you would be best for the job." Daine sank back into her chair, Numair started pacing. " Doesn't your father know that my wife is in a very unstable condition and- " He was broken off by Daine touching him on the back. " It's alright, love. I'll go and fix up the horses and take to those water things. Carrying your child doesn't put my wild magic on hold. I'll be back in time for my first class. Besides, " she grinned at Neal, " With Sir Neal to protect me, what on Earth can happen?" Neal flushed a deep crimson colour. Without giving Numair time to think about what she just said, Daine grabbed Neal and they rushed to the aid of Lord Raoul.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! I need to know if you like this plot, the way it's going. The meeting with the Gods as stated in the summary is coming. If you don't review I WON'T CONTIUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feel free to e-mail me as well ( put FanFiciton Story in the subject line please, at gossiptalk@yahoo.com) THANKS!!!!!! 


	3. The Rescue

Note: Thanks for all the reviews MWAH to u all!!!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Neal and Daine ran (or in Daine's case attempted to run) through the forest. Daine allowed her magical hearing to run in waves along the forest until she heard the hoses. They were in agony and there were twelve of them. She called to Neal frantically " Neal, how much further? I can hear the horses. They might not hold up much longer. " Neal nodded, too breathless to utter a sound.  
  
When they reached Lord Raoul, he blushed crimson like a child. " You might think I'm a big oaf for getting bogged down by half-naked river pixies." The river creatures stuck their pink tongues out at him. " Are they animals? Can you communicate with them?" Daine thought as she gazed at the creatures. " I can try, though I'd druther start on the horses." Her fingers itched to heal them, their agony shown only in their eyes. Daine found a tree to lean into. She went deep inside herself to the pool of copper fire that lived within her and each animal. Settling the horses down, she sought out the worse injured first. She mended bone quickly, but it was the muscle and sinew of a horse that was complicated and frustrating. One vein in the wrong place and the horse can never walk again. As she worked, the sun rose higher and higher in the sky.  
  
Daine opened her eyes, gasping for breath and feeling more drained than ever before. She saw that the horses were sleeping-a blessing as than the magic would stick better. She knew that her work wasn't finished- she had yet to talk to those naked river pixies or whatever they were. She was exhausted and drained. She still had classes to teach. She still hadn't eaten a thing, and for a pregnant woman, that was not a good combination. Too tired to move, she searched for Neal and the other soldiers. Sure enough, they were still bogged down in the river, the river creatures preventing their slightest movement. Neal, seeing her awake, rushed over with a water flask. She drank gratefully and thirstily. Daine then resettled herself into her tree trunk and shut her eyes. Once again, she dropped into the pool of copper fire. She threw it over the creatures in the water in thick cords, immobilizing them. With her human voice, she instructed Lord Raoul. " Turn slowly please, I've got them in my grasp. Slowly, no-no, easy up.. That's it. " While the soldiers heard a calm voice speaking to them, Daine was fighting for their control. They were part animal, a crossbreed of fish and faerie and feisty little things too. When all the soldiers got out she slowly let the creatures out of her magical grasp. As she did, she felt a low hum in the back of her head. Ignoring it, she continued letting the creatures go one by one. Unbeknownst to her, she neglected to notice a small water creature start to sleek over to her. She didn't notice it at all until she pierced the air with her scream of pain and everything went black.  
  
GOOD? NOT GOOD? LET ME KNOW..!!!! 


	4. The Change in Paths plus BONUS chapter!

Chapter Four  
  
Daine awoke to the sound of Numair's footsteps pacing. As if he sensed that she was awake, he hurried over to the bedside, and cradled her cheek in his huge, strong palm. " Magelet, I thought we lost you and our child. When I found you alone in the forest and bleeding purple blood I - I just." he trailed off, his emotions taking away his vocabulary. It was know that Daine remembered she was pregnant. She put a hand on her stomach and immediately gasped. " Sweetling, what is it?" Numair asked, concern showing all over his face. " Do you feel pain? Stabbing? Is you leg bleeding again?" Daine caught her breath and managed to wheeze out " No, Numair, I- my stomach felt, well, hot to the touch-burning actually. I felt something stabbing at the back as well." Numair's brows knitted in deep thinking and concern. Before he had time to look it up in his books, there was a blinding flash of light and suddenly, Daine's mother, Sarra, appeared in all her godly splendor.  
  
(bonus chapter 'cause I don't like cliffhangers either!!)  
  
Daine and Numair pulled closer to one another. " Ma," Daine asked, straining form her bed to try to see her mother's veiled face, " what are you doing here?" The majestic woman put her head down, as if ashamed at what she was about to say. " My dear, you are to be visited." Although Sarra's voice wasn't shaky, Daine could tell her mother was uneasy. It was then that Numair seemed to have regained his voice. He bowed to his mother-in-law. " Good Goddess, please. Daine is quite weak, our child in danger. What visitors to you speak of?" This, Sarra could not answer. She put her head down into her palms and sobbed. Then vanished as quickly as she came. Daine still felt odd. This time the heat and stabbing in her back had moved to her belly. She clutched it and moaned. Neal, forgotten during the Green Goddess's speech, quickly ran over to his former teacher. He still had not lost his crush on Daine and it hurt him inside to see her in such pain. He took her hand gently and shut his eyes while a green glow descended from his fingers to wash over Daine's body. Numair, face ashen, watched Neal's magic wash over his wife to no avail. She was in pain, gasping and trying to hold back screams. Finally, Numair could wait no longer. " She isn't losing the child, is she?" he asked Neal fearfully. " No. " said Neal. " If she were, I would sense it and -no-it is not early labour either. She would be in much more pain than this. In labour, our magic can't help. Here- well-far be it for me to know but -" Before Neal got a chance to continue, a bright light again flashed above, Daine's pains stopped as quickly as they came. The man above them, glaring down with dark skin and a powerful build was none other than Mitros himself.  
  
WELL?????? REVIEWS PLEASE!!! LUV YA ALL!! 


	5. Mithros's Child

Chapter Five  
  
The man before them spellbound all in the room. Mithros was one of the Great Gods. Those touched by one of these gods were sentenced to a difficult life. Not a sound was heard in the bedroom. Numair, shocked and awe-struck, stumbled to his knees before the great man. " My humble Mithros, I am Numair Salmalin, Black Robed Mage and citizen of Tortall. In my company are Sir Nealan of Queenscove, the son of the famed healer Duke Baird, and Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage. To what do we owe this visit from you?" Neal, still clutching Daine's hand, was shocked to hear that a man had addressed Mithros-and that Mithros heard him out! Neal also realized that Daine's belly was cool to the touch and her pains have subsided. He guessed that they were a warning that Mithros was coming. Still wary, he continued to hold her hand, which was shaking with fright.  
  
Mithros now surveyed the room, eyes resting on Daine. At last, he spoke. " Get up Mage." Numair obeyed with a bow, and went to the other side of Daine's bed. Mithros continued. " It has come to my attention that Veralidaine was bitten by a river creature-namely-the Fish Demon. I trust that some of you mortals know the folklore of that particular faerie. For those of you that don't, I will tell it once so that you fully comprehend my reason for being here. The Fish Demon has poison in her fangs. This poison, unlike the rattlesnake or Spidren, doesn't kill. Instead, it is used as a punishment. Once bitten by a Demon, the Gods, mainly the Great Gods, choose whether you are to live or die. Since those who are bitten are not guilty of any crime, the Gods decided to let mortals live- on the condition that something that they hold very dear to them is taken away by us. For young maidens, their hair; for young lads, their courage; for mages their magic; for barren women, their unborn child." Daine gasped and tightened her grip on Numair's hand. Her eyes widened and she silently shook her head in disbelief. Neal, not remembering to whom he was facing, was prepared to debate and argue. He found himself held back by Numair's magic. Invisible lips reached his ear speaking softly so that only he could hear. " Don't be foolish. Be wary of who you stand before- or so help me I will not persuade him for your life." Neal gulped and stood back; ready for the god to continue. Mithros cleared his throat, clearly annoyed, than continued to speak. " Normally, The Black God would come in the night and carry the babe off. The mother would bleed and mortals would think she has suffered a miscarriage. In this mater though, this is not to be the case. Veralidaine is the only Wildmage who is able to use her magic to such a brilliant extent. Many who have such magic only have a minimal amount, however, she was blessed with more and knows how to control it." Mithros now turned his blank stare on Daine. " Child, that Fish Demon was summoned by me to bite you. When she did, she implanted my seed in you. That child is no longer the mage's. It is mine." Daine stifled a gasp; her eyes fleeted to Numair and saw that he had fury in his eyes. She felt the heat returning to her swollen belly, along with sharp jabs of pain, as if her unborn child was trying to stop her for giving it to the god. Neal, seeing he bite her lip and closing her eyes, took her hand once again, his green glow washing over her. He felt her muscles relax and the heat slowly cooled off. She looked at him gratefully, thanking him with her eyes. Mithros continued.  
  
" Daine will carry the child for another three months. Keep in mind that unlike an ordinary child; this child will be a God. There is a need for it. Until Daine takes her rightful place as a Goddess in many years time, we have no one to assist those with her powers. Her child will be a great benefit to those people who weren't taught as well as Daine." Mithros paused and Numair took the opportunity to speak. " Great One, I regret saying this but, it's our child. What choice do we have in this matter?" Mithros seemed highly annoyed at this. " What makes you think you have a choice Mage? Veralidaine will carry the child to full term until her labour begins. Mind you, her labour will be more painful than that of a mortal baby. Her pain might last days until a babe is born. But, the child is mine. Once she was bitten your seed was replaced by mine." Daine could sense that Numair was going to argue and she has had enough of it. She forced herself to sit up although she was still burning. Neal looked at her, startled, than realized what she was doing and moved away. Daine couldn't take all this bickering anymore. They were deciding the fate of HER child. " Excuse me gentlemen!" she huffed. " I don't understand why you keep arguing over my child. I'm the one that's going to carry it! Besides!" she turned her glare to Mithros, " just because The Graveyard Hag used me once doesn't mean I'm completely open to any God or Goddess that wishes to use me!!" She was really mad now-her face was flushing, her belly burning, and Mithros was staring at her with murder in his eyes.  
  
HAPPY? NOT HAPPY? LET ME KNOW!!!!!!! I'M PLEASED TO USE YOUR IDEAS OR OPINIONS. THX!!! 


	6. The Sad Truth

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to say thank you so much for all of your input. I even take the bad ones to heart! Keep reading and enjoy. Remember that you can e-mail me - just label your letter " Fanfic Story" or something like that so I don't delete it ( gossiptalk@yahoo.com ) Now, back to Daine!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Mithros, his eyes like fire, glared at the mother of his child. His hard mouth toughened and his eyebrows raised. Daine met his glare squarely and defiantly. She didn't care if he was a God or a horse! This was HER child! He couldn't just violate her rights like he did! Sensing trouble, Numair put his hand on Daine's neck. She winced, feeling its coolness. He sent her a mind message. Daine. Don't be stupid. Just listen to him for now, maybe we can negotiate later- feeling that Daine was about to protest he quickly put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back into a lying down position. Daine met his eyes-hers wild and his calm and forbidding her to speak. They both looked at the God standing in front of them. " Well Veralidaine, you can always have more children. Besides, don't worry if you think no mortal will come to you for animal advice anymore. You will give your child the advice. I'll make sure that all the mortals know that you are the mind behind the God. Don't be jealous." He smirked; thinking that he knew what Daine was brooding over. Daine exploded and ripped herself out of Numair's grasp. " Jealous am I? What makes you think I would want to have your child? You being the great and powerful Mithros ought to have any woman bear his child. What's the matter? No mortal woman wants to share her bed with you?" Numair turned red, Neal chuckled and Mithros's eyes turned to steel. " If I didn't need you girl, I would have killed you already! You are most imprudent to the Gods." His eyes moved to her stomach and he placed his hand upon it, Daine struggled to move away from his touch, but Numair reclaimed his hold on her. Mithros rubbed his hand over her belly, meeting her eyes. " Yes. Yes. It feels strong and powerful, and look, he knows his father. I want no more imprudence out of you when I return." He removed his hand and as quickly as he came, he left with a brilliant flash of light.  
  
Numair sat on the bed, rubbing his temples. Daine lay back on her pillows, cradling her belly. " He touched me." She whispered. Suddenly, she was crying uncontrollably. Neal, shocked, backed away to the corner of the room, leaving Numair to comfort his wife. He let her sob for a few minutes then offered her his handkerchief. She tried to speak, " Numair, it's my child, it's our child. He wants our child Numair! I thought Gods were supposed to represent justice and good. Oh-oh.. Numair!" Numair had nothing to say to her, he just absently stroked her hair. 


	7. Concern

Chapter Seven  
  
Daine was walking in the corridors to her next class. It had been just two hours since she received the terrifying news that she would have to give her child to Mithros. She needed to get away from it all-she needed to teach. Turning the corner, she entered a room full of boys-all smiling at her. These were second year pages-and she had taught most if not all their first year. Putting her books on her desk, she looked around the room at her students. The quickly cam to order, quills at the ready, willing and eager to learn from her. She took her chair from behind the desk and took roll. At the end of it, she noticed the lads looking at her oddly. Romand, dark and handsome, raised his hand. " If you don't mind ma'am," he began, than corrected himself, " I mean, if you don't mind Daine, why are you sitting? You never sit when you teach." A buzz around the room told Daine that all her pupils were thinking the same thing. " I mean, I had you last year. You CAN'T sit when you teach! You bubble and move, and talk with your hands-almost killed me last year.." Heral, another student, chuckled at his comment. But, his blue eyes looked concerned and worried. The class waited and Daine realized that they were waiting for an answer. She felt instant love towards these lads, for caring so much, yet she felt that her troubles shouldn't be heaped upon them. She forced herself to smile and absently rubbed her stomach. " Thank you all for your concern, however I'm fine. I just had a rough night." she allowed her voice to trial off. Wendin, a sensitive lad with ash blond hair and brown eyes looked at her. She knew that he had a very powerful mind probing gift, as well as healing talents. She smiled in his direction, still, his frown was set. Daine looked at the clock. " Okay. The lessons half over and we haven't started yet! Now, take out your books and read chapter one and try to answer the questions. Any problems with understanding the book, don't hesitate to come up." Everyone looked at her. They NEVER read the textbook in Daine's class! They had debates, discussions and practical application. This was surely odd indeed but they took out their books and bend their heads, reading.  
  
Daine sighed and leaned back in her chair, letting out a breath. Absently, she rubbed her belly, pondering about that morning's event. She barely noticed the bell ring and was quite startled when all the students jumped up. " Oh, yes, well, see you tomorrow after lunch then. Have a good day!" She smiled falsely. Before she got a chance to get up, Heral came up to her. She was surprised to see his face worried, for he was the class joker, and probably the most laid back. She had to constantly remind him to clean his horse and do his homework, yet now he looked concerned and somewhat frightened. When he spoke, his voice was shaky. " I hope you don't mind my bluntness but after seeing you teach for a year, I know that something is amiss. Are you feeling all right? Should I find Master Salmalin or fetch a healer?" he looked at her and her heart could burst with love for his concern over her welfare. :"No Heral. I'm fine, but thanks for your concern. I just haven't been feeling myself today. maybe after lunch I'll ride this afternoon instead of just yell at you lot." With those words, Heral looked relived. He bolted out of the room.  
  
The dining hall was cluttered with students and teachers. Numair tried to look for his wife but he couldn't see her amidst the tall boys. But, he saw Neal, and beckoned him over. " I thought you were a knight now lad. What are you still doing at the palace?" Numair asked, tearing a section of his roll and popping it into his mouth. He waited for Neal to reply. " Oh well sir, I am here to help my father mend broken students. Since it's the beginning of term, Father has been swamped. Besides, " he lowered his voice; " your wife seems very deflated since this morning." He quickly shoved bread into his mouth to prevent Numair from asking questions. However, Numair had no more questions to ask. He knew Neal was telling the truth without prodding his mind. He decided to change the subject. " Do you know who's here to assist Sarge and Buri and Daine with all the lads?" he grinned wolfishly, a glint of fun in his eyes. He didn't allow Neal to answer though, "Your former knight mistress of course! Alanna!" Neal flushed. " The poor kids, " he said woefully, " I know how it feels to have her on you all the time." He took a swig of his juice, and quickly spat it out. " Goddess above, she's here! Darn.. she sees you. Oh no, no, not here!" Sir Alanna waved to the mage and the knight and joined them at the table. Grinning at her old apprentice she said with complete innocence in her voice: " Neal! Why! I thought you were already a knight! Come to do it al over again?" Neal flushed crimson. " Very amusing." He said coldly. " Highly funny indeed." Pleased with herself, The lady knight turned to her old friend. " Numair! Where's your lovely wife? Can't leave her alone in her condition can you?" she chuckled to herself. Seeing that Numair looked upset, she changed tactics. " Nothing happened to her and the babe, did it Numair?" Neal and Numair exchanged glances. Swiftly, Numair launched into the re- telling of the tale, careful to bespell his conversation so no one else could hear. When he was done, Alanna looked infuriated. Just then, Numair saw his love in the food line looking worse for wear. He excused himself and hurried to meet her, and guided her gently towards their table, placing her food tray beside his. When Daine saw Alanna, instead of being excited, she burst into tears. Sure enough, the tables near them looked from her to the knight, trying to put two and two together. Suddenly, the whole room fell silent as the King and his son Roald came out to say the prayers. To the response of " so mote it be," everyone went back to eating, Daine forgotten. Alanna looked at her friend with understanding and pity in her eyes. " Don't worry, " she said soothingly. " We'll talk later, don't fret. I'm sure that yelling at boys to ride properly will make you feel better again." Daine laughed through her tears, and looked at her friend warmly. " Thanks." She whispered. Alanna nodded, understanding. Daine stomach growled, spoiling the serene moment. The table laughed and Daine started to eat, feeling whole and happy again. 


	8. AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To all my readers, in order to make this story more enjoyable for you, for Chapter Nine and on, I will be using your input to make this YOUR story. All you need to do is e-mail me ( gossiptalk@yahoo.com) or as you are reviewing, to place a ine or two on what you would like to happen. I will choose those I like and elaborate on them.. of course, credit will be given!! Please label these e-mails " Story Ideas" so I will know what they are. I will in fact e-mail each of you back to thank you individually for your input. I will also tell you if I am using your idea or not, so please include your e-mail address if you want a response. Thanks so much and ENJOY!! 


	9. Midwinter Part One

Chapter Eight  
  
(Two months later. [Eight months pregnant])  
  
The winter hit Tortall badly with terrible blizzards and the blocking of main roads. Luckily, Tortall had enough food to last the winter months. Alanna was blocked from going back home due to the snow and ice build up; so, she took a room in the palace, perfectly content to randomly sneak up on pages to test their reflexes. The king Jonathan and his family were also snowed in, so they couldn't make their yearly retreat to the Yamani Islands to escape the cold. Th pages and squires were probably the most thrilled of all, snow and ice warnings prevented them form doing running or riding outdoors, giving them free time before midwinter.  
  
Daine was sitting in the library, feeling incredibly nauseous and sick. She couldn't understand why though-her morning sickness had ling past and she was well on her way to producing a healthy child. As she thought of babies- her thoughts turned to the fact that her first child wouldn't be hers. Although greatly saddened by this, she kept her thoughts off it. She stood up, ready to meet Numair in her room and felt the room move beneath her feet. She swayed, dizzy, and sick. She decided to find a healer fast before meeting her husband.  
  
Neal, upon seeing Daine, could just feel the waves of nausea and sickness trickle over her. She looked sick; her skin was gray; her curls askew; her once red, perfect lips, chapped and tinged with green. Her eyes were the most shocking though. Her once captivating blue-gray eyes were damped and glazed over. When Neal answered the door, she almost fell into his arms. Here now, in the patient's cot, he could feel the sickness. He shut his eyes and let his green magic tumble over her massive belly and face. He found nothing; no trace of where the sickness was. He placed cool hands on her belly, feeling for the baby or any injuries to it. It was here that Daine let out a moan as if she was punched in the stomach. Taken aback by this, Neal touched her swollen belly again. She gasped and put her hand over his, to stop him. Not knowing what to do, he ran out for the Lioness.  
  
Daine awoke to Numair standing over her. She heard his voice. " Alanna, she's awake." His voice sounded shaky and worn. He turned back to her and kissed her lightly upon the lips. Alanna was quick to arrive to her bedside " It's all very simple Daine. You're a very small girl, and when you add on ten or twelve extra pounds of pregnant belly, well, complications can occur. Thankfully, your dizziness and nausea where strictly due to weather, we have a big storm tonight. However, when Neal examined you, he found that you couldn't take the weight of this child properly." Daine's voice was weak when she answered. " So, what do you suggest?" Alanna's answer was blunt. " No more activities. Everything must be done from your bed, or lying down in another room. Thankfully, Midwinter is upon us, therefore you only have one teaching period left. Nothing must be done that can drain you of what little strength you have." Alanna put her hand on Daine's cheek, and her tone was warm and kindly. " We love you, we can't afford to lose you. I shudder to think what would happen if you were to lose Mithros's babe." With that, Alanna took her leave.  
  
Daine walked into a class full of excited pages. They ere all looking forward to Midwinter activities and were in a very playful mood; Heral most of all. " You goin' to look down in the river an' see who you're love is goin' to be?" he asked Romand jokingly. Not waiting for a reply, he continued on. " Don' need to pal, 'cause you're so vain, no one can love you as much as you love yourself!" The class was hysterical with laughter-Romand among them. Daine smiled and gave a little laugh herself. Suddenly the whole class became silent. Heral looked astonished. " You-you laughed! Mithros above, our teacher is back!" The whole class applauded and cheered. Daine's smile grew wider-she loved her students. Thank you for the bright spot in my day. Who knows, maybe Heral here might find his love during Midwinter!" The class laughed at that as well. Daine help up a hand to silence them. " Now, before Midwinter, I have a very important thing to teach you-how to get along with the Immortals. I know that they can be scary but you've got to know. No, Sanin, I don't have any Immortals in this room. Don't choke on your tongue yet." The class looked at her in amazement. This was the first time in two months that Daine was herself-and they were thrilled to see it. " Yes Ewin, your hand was up?" Daine asked a mousy looking boy. " Um- I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked hesitantly. " Help you?" Daine asked puzzled. " Help in what form?" Ewin went into his bookbag and came out with an odd looking cat. " It's a Cozada, if I'm not mistaken." Said Daine. " Class, what are the characteristics of a Cozada? Yes, Romand?" Romand cleared his throat. " They are like tigers-small and devious, they have fangs and don't like people." He looked smug. " Exactly. This one looks bad. listen, Ewin, I'll fix him up for you, then you can let it loose, alright?" Ewin nodded. Daine turned to Heral. " Dear, please fetch me a chair. The rest of you gather round, I'll fix him and explain what I'm doing. Those of you with the Gift, shut your eyes and place yourselves inside the Cozada. That way you'll see what I'm doing." The whole class stood around her, as she sat in a chair brought by Heral. Sanin chuckled. " Yes Sanin, " asked Daine, " what is funny? I haven't even started yet." Sanin looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. " It's just that you're getting so big" he demonstrated with his hand, " that we can't squeeze around you anymore! You take that place of two of us! That's gonna be some kid. When it's born, promise you'll make it become a page, whether it's a boy or girl?" Daine's heart fell. " I promise." She whispered.  
  
After twenty minutes, Daine was sweating and exhausted after healing the Cozada. Ewin set it off into the forest where it looked back and thanked Daine. Daine wiped sweat from her brow and sat back in her chair. " Now then, " she asked, gasping for breath a little, " who can tell me what I did?" Before anyone could answer, the bell rang, the students, happy, ran out of the room with cries of " Happy Midwinter." Daine smiled, content.  
  
Midwinter was always something at Tortall. There were food, festivals, games, and tournaments, and Numair was watching Daine's every move. They were required to join the King at the opening ball and they was no way the Numair could talk Daine out of going. After giving her last class a week ago, Numair wasted no time putting a special spell he crafted on her. Once she was in bed, or resting, if she got up for whatever reason, Numair's voice would boom at Daine to stay rested and to stay put. If she told Numair's voice that she was just sitting up to clear her head, invisible hands would gently push her down and tuck her back in with a pat on the head. Daine, at this point, wasn't out of bed for a week, and she was going crazy. She was determined to go to the opening ball.  
  
When she came out of her room, dressed in a periwinkle and silver dress that showed off the curves of her breasts and showed her huge stomach, Numair fell in love with her all over again. Her skin, one looking worn and gray, was glowing healthily; pink in her cheeks. Her lips were full and perfect again, her eyes sparkled and twinkled, her curls were bouncy and shiny. Numair looked at her up and down, pleased. He grabbed her and kissed her gently. " You look absolutely breathtaking, love. Even the belly." He smiled crookedly. Daine laughed and blushed like a teenager. They hurried to the Great Hall, giggling and excited. 


	10. Midwinter Part Two

NOTE: thanks for all the kind words guys! Get those ideas in for Chapter Ten!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Daine surveyed the ballroom, seeing nobility and mages dressed in their best and putting on airs always tickled her somewhat. She couldn't wait to send a mind message to Kitten tomorrow, but she doubt her dragon would have time for her as she was visiting her grandparents. A trumpet sounding interrupted her thoughts as the crowd stood up and parted for the Royal Family. Jonathan, his blue eyes clear, his black beard neatly trimmed, was always a sight to wring female's hearts. However, next to his wife, Thayet, he looked ugly. Thayet's face was clear, with no makeup to cover her natural beauty. Her black hair was drawn up into a jeweled hairnet, allowing her eyes to take center stage. Her big, brown eyes framed by black, soft and full lashes seemed to hold the attention of everyone in the room. Daine tore her eyes away from her beautiful maroon gown and focused on Prince Roald. He was the splitting image of his father and tall and broad. Daine smiled to herself, remembering how he followed her every move as a child. He made her proud every time she looked at him, for she taught him how to have animals obey his hand signals. As the magnificent trio took to the thrones, a thundering of applause overtook the crowd. With the lifting of King Jonathan's hand, the orchestra started playing again, and people continued with dancing, drinking, and socializing.  
  
" Ma'am?" asked a page, offering her a mini potato pastry. She shook her head no and smiled warmly as the page. She saw her husband, Numair, motion her over. She attempted to get out of her seat, but couldn't, as she was so big. Numair noticed this and smiling widely came to help her. " Stuck are we? Perhaps we should find a bigger chair?" Daine looked at him coolly " Oh stuff it Numair or so help me I'll have Cloud sit on you. Then you'll know what this feels like!" Numair laughed good-naturedly and gently lead her to the thrones occupied by the royal family. Thayet beamed as she saw the young couple. " Hello Daine. Might I say that you look positively lovely." Daine flushed and tried to mutter something unintelligible. Thayet laughed. King Jonathan looked at her, a twinkle in his eyes. " I would ask you bow, but who knows if you'll get up again?" he joked as the Queen slapped his arm. His twinkle dropping, he said in a low voice, " I need you both soon, we seem to have a problem." Numair and Daine nodded to him, yet exchanged glances of their own. Without warning, she was seized in a hug by Prince Roald. Startled, she gasped, Roald pushed himself away. " Father, Mother, " he said, bowing, " do I have your permission to speak with Daine alone?" The king and queen nodded their approval, and Roald led Daine to the hall, Numair looking curiously at them.  
  
" Please Daine, sit. I've heard from Neal how exhausted you were. We are all worried about you. " He said smoothly, helping Daine sit on a bench. Daine looked at him and smiled. " I appreciate everyone's concern but this is the best I've been feeling for months." She said. Then, her eyebrow raised, " Now, Roald, why did you need to see me? Is something the matter?" Roald put his head down, embarrassed. " Well, you see, with no communication with the Yamani Isles because of this dratted storm, I haven't -I mean I can't -uh-.." Daine finished the sentence for him " You can't talk to your fiancée and see if she's okay." Roald smiled with appreciation. " You see, the mages can't get through the snow, it drafts their magic somehow, but I was wondering if maybe you can communicate with a creature? I know it might be hard, " he gestured at her belly, " but it would be much appreciated. For a friend?" he took her hand in his and squeezed it. Daine melted. " Of course you twit, anything for love. Now," resettling herself in the bench, she took a deep breath. " Doesn't your lady have a pet cat? What is it's name?" she asked. Roald though a bit, " Siame, it's name is Siame." Daine looked into her pool of copper fire and sent it across the ocean to the royal palace. Mentally calling the cat's name, she finally connected with it. " He wants to know what exactly you want, Roald." Said Daine, gasping for breath as going cross-country was hard. " I just want to know if she's okay, and to tell her what I can't speak with her." Said Roald, his voice coming from far away. Daine asked this to the cat, who snorted at her. Daine relayed his answer to Roald. " He says-and he's quite snobby as well- that his mistress is perfectly well and she was not born yesterday. Meaning that she knows about Tortall's storms and is having a ball shopping for her wedding kimono. - Bless me, he's turned up his nose ... is that okay? Can I break connection? Without waiting for an answer, she broke it, and found herself sweaty and tired. " Thank you so much." Said Roald, and she could tell that he meant it-if only the room would stop spinning. Roald, seeing that she was weak, quickly took her hand and shoved blue magic up her arm, refreshing her energy. He placed a cool hand upon her forehead, soaking up the sweat and making her face fresh again. When he removed his hands he gently helped her up and walked her back to the ballroom. Giving her back to the safety of Numair's grasp, he delicately kissed her forehead, whispering into her ear a thank you. He walked back to his throne.  
  
Numair steered her towards the door. "Numair, what are you doing? Jon needs us shortly!" Numair glared at her. " You did magic, I felt it. Why can't you obey orders? We're leaving!" He tried to pull her towards the doors. Daine grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. " Numair, I want to dance. I haven't danced in a long time. After a dance, just one dance, we can go, okay?" Daine hated smoothing things over like that but she desperately wanted to enjoy the evening. She looked up at him with big blue-gray eyes, and Numair sighed. " Sweetling, you know I only want what's best for you and our child." He said softly, putting his hands over hers atop her big belly. " You also know I simply can't stand it when you look at me like that. One dance, then we leave." Daine, thrilled, kissed him and lead him to the dance floor, as a slow soothing tune started. He placed his left hand on her back, pulling her closer to him, while with his right holding her other hand. He twirled her delicately and gracefully around the dance floor. Daine looking into his eyes with love. When the music stopped, he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Jonathan approached them then. I need you now. I need Daine to communicate with animals in Pirate's Swoop. Alanna says that she can feel trouble there. The Baron doesn't have enough food for the people, and we need to know what he needs so we can find a way to send it to him by Daine's eagles or something. Follow me, please." Daine and Numair sighed regretfully and followed their ruler. 


	11. Rocky Thoughts

NOTE: I haven't yet received any ideas for my next chapters!! CrazyHorseGirl88.. luv your reviews but any ideas?? Lilly Spy of Tortall- ditto to you! ArizonaBay.. where are you????  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Spring came early that year- in fact, it was the opposite of the stormy, freezing weather that occurred in winter-this spring was hot. So hot, that the pages were already down to just one ride a day. Alanna, who was quite fond of heat, went back to Pirate's Swoop promising to return soon. She had been away from George, the Baron of Pirate's Swoop for almost 4 months and was aching to see him.  
  
Daine felt herself grow heavier and more exhausted every day. She couldn't climb stairs anymore-so all her classes were switched to main levels. She watched Numair; once again she felt like he always had to take care of her, she was only a baby. In fact, she thought, he might see how dependent I am on him and leave me! That thought was constantly on her mind, she prayed every night that Numair would come home after his lessons.  
  
Numair was growing more and more concerned about his young wife everyday. She had grown so big that even the simplest activity, standing, was too much for her small frame. He remembered that night, when he came home late as he was talking to Jonathan. He forgot to tell Daine that he was meeting with the king. He remembered walking into his apartment at almost 2:30 in the morning. He remembered hearing strange sounds from their bedroom- he went in and saw Daine sobbing. She threw herself at him and cried harder, saying " I'm sorry, I'm sorry. you don't need to be with me.. I understand." He didn't know what to do, he just held her as she cried. 


	12. Labour Part One

NOTE: CrazyHorseGirl88-How right u r.. this is 4 u!!!!!!! enjoy! ( to the rest of u.. hope you like it too!!)  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Numair awoke to sobs. Turning, he spotted Daine crying in her sleep. He tried to shake her awake, but she was sleeping too deeply. He sighed-he hated invading her privacy like this-but he had to.. he shut his eyes and went into her dream.  
  
' It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the air clear. Daine and Numair were in the forest. Suddenly, they heard a retched scream from deep inside the forest. Both ran off at top-speed. There, in the forest, was a woman, a buxom woman, who was wearing a dress that showed quite a bit. She was being bitten by Spidrens left and right. Numair lashed out with black fire, his face angry. The Spidrens dead, the woman collapsed into his arms " How can I repay you?" she asked, batting her lashes and practically purring. Numair grinned. " By getting me away from the girl that I married. She is never pleasant, and because she's pregnant with Mithros's child, bloody annoying. She can't be cheerful about having a child. Can you help me escape?" The woman's chest heaved as she said in a low voice, "Can I ever!" They both laughed and Numair, looking back at Daine said in a rough voice " Good bye baby. you were only good for bed.." and the two walked off together, laughing.'  
  
Numair left her mind. No wonder she was troubled! She was afraid that he would find her too much work and too young, that he would tire of her quickly, but how wrong she was! Whenever Numair looked into her weary eyes, he wished passionately that he could carry the babe for her. He would rather lose the child than Daine... there could always be more babies... but there was only one Daine. The way she looked at the Midwinter festival, Gods above, in that dress, he wanted to bear her down on the bed and make sweet love to her and treat her like a queen. That's the way he felt about her. If only she could know.  
  
He chose not to tell her he had gone inside her head, she would kill him! Instead, he went to bed, contemplating on how he would smoothly tell her that she had nothing to fear, without her suspecting a thing. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
They both awoke at the same time. Numair smiled and kissed her forehead, ignoring her red rimmed eyes. She smiled back too. Numair got out of bed and stretched-his back creaking. He saw Daine fight back a laugh. of all the things to be amused by. He went over to her side and gently helped her out of bed. She winced, her lower back and hips taking the weight of her massive belly. Her lower back was already giving her a lot of trouble. Now in the middle of her ninth month, she suddenly realized something, and grinned. Numair caught the shine of teeth. " Well darling? What could be funny in the morning?" Daine put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. " We're about to be parents, idiot!" she said, so close to him now that his breathing became hers. It was here that Numair's eyes fell. She watched them. " Love?" she asked, concern in her voice, "What's the matter?" He looked at her sadly, sorry to ruin her perfect thought. He said as lightly as he possibly could, " Well, our babe is going up to bigger places you know!" How he regretted saying that! The light went from her eyes and her body sagged. She looked weak, vulnerable. He encouraged her to get dressed and eat; he excused himself and went to the bathroom where he could have kicked himself for saying that to his love.  
  
Her first class of the day, riding, took place outside. The weather had finally cooled so that it was just right. The fourth year pages were excited; they were looking forward to becoming squires, but not so much to the exams. She could feel the tension, as this was the last day of "fun" classes. Tomorrow and on would be devoted to classes which the pages had exams in. Daine decided to be lenient on them today. " Mount up!" she called. All the pages did so, without the usual joking and laughing. Daine ran them through their courses, the races, and the jumps. Ten minutes before the period ended, she called them all in. " Now listen," she said, pretending to be firm, while her students saw the twinkle in her eyes, " you had all better make me proud on your oral exams or so help me"- she punched her hand to demonstrate, " you will feel the wrath of a nine month pregnant woman!" She grinned and the class laughed hysterically. The bell rang.  
  
During lunch hour, she approached Neal. She was surprised to still see him there. She Was surprised to still see him there and she took him aside. " Neal, why are you still here? Don't you have duties as a knight?" Neal flushed and looked at the floor. He started to open his mouth, but Daine stopped him, " don't go saying that you need to be here if the pages pass out or something Sir Neal!" Neal was so taken aback that he laughed, then became serious again. " No Daine, I'm still here because, well," he looked at the floor, " I'm concerned about your labour, since it's Mithros's child... I figured I could help." He flushed quickly. Daine looked skeptical. " I thought healers couldn't help with labour pains." She said, though deeply touched at what he was doing. Neal flushed again. " You're right. I know ways to make you more comfortable though and I can move the baby along..." he paused.  
  
Daine, overcome with emotions, kissed him on the cheek. He turned bright red, though secretly pleased. "Oh Neal! I would feel so much better if you were there!" Daine said, and it was the truth. Neal however, was much too embarrassed to stay-he hurried off, still red.  
  
It was time for Numair and Daine to go to bed for the night. They were in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. Daine put the last dish away and she and Numair started up the stairs to their room. Suddenly, a pain like nothing Daine ever felt before went through her-she clutched her belly and gasped. Numair, putting his hands over hers, could feel her muscles contract. The time they were once waiting for joyfully was here, only now, they never wanted it to come. They didn't have time to think though. Daine tried to climb the rest of the stairs, but another pain took her and wrung her out, making her cling to the stair railing.  
  
Numair picked Daine up and carried her to their bed. Before he was able to drop her onto it, she made a sound like an animal in pain and he could feel every muscle in her body tighten. Scared, he put her gently on the bed and sent a mind message to Neal. 


	13. Labour Part Two

NOTE: Thanks to you all for all the reviews!! I LOVE THEM!! As some of you noticed, I replied personally back if there was an e-mail address.. it's nice being loved!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Daine bore down on the pain that engulfed her entire body. She felt as if being she was being torn in two, every muscle she owed burning in pain. She tried not to yell or scream as many women that Ma helped did. She thought it was silly and stupid of them to scream-it was only a bit of pain- but now, she fought back the sound of her voice, creating a moaning noise instead. Neal, summoned by Numair, could only check on he and the babe every once in a while; he was completely helpless, his face pale and his hands shaking whenever Daine withered in pain.  
  
Numair was pacing up and down, for the first time in his life, his magic nor his brains could help him now. He wasn't used to being unable to assist, either through magic or love, his Daine. It hurt him to see her in the amount of pain she was in and cursed Mithros for putting it upon her. Just then, he heard Daine scream in agony. He ran in to be by her side.  
  
Daine reached for his hands as she gasped for air. Numair had never seen her like this before-her once curly, bouncy locks, were matted in sweat. Her face, so clean and pure was splotchy and he eyes were mere slits. Her body, once agile and flexible to morph into any animal shape was now seeming to fight her, not forcing the baby out with the contractions but rather, forcing the baby back in. Suddenly, Daine sat up, her eyes bulging, and made a sound like an animal being killed. Afterwards, she clutched her oversized belly and rocked back and forth, tears spilling down her face.  
  
Numair ran to Neal and placed both hands on his shoulders. Numair's face was red, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. When he spoke to Neal, he was infuriated. " This cannot continue! She's been at it for six hours already! This cannot continue!" Neal calmly removed his teacher's hands and led him to a chair outside in the hall. Even outside the door, they could hear Daine in agony. Neal faced his former teacher. " I'll be blunt with you, Master Numair. Mithros said that her labour might last three days. However, the amount of pain she is in isn't normal. Women usually experience pain like that nearer delivery time.. Yet, Mithros Bless, it should all go smoothly..." Numair exploded " Mithros bless?" he exclaimed jumping up," How dare you bless Mithros when he did this to Daine? How dare you have that imprudence!!" A cry form Daine sent them running into the room.  
  
" Numair." Daine said, as if saying his name would stop the pain. She gritted her teeth against the next contraction. Numair placed his hand on her belly and felt it harden He felt something then, something at the bottom of his gut-Neal said that the labour might last three days. At this intensity, couldn't it.. Wouldn't it.? Numair motioned to Neal. They stepped far enough away so that Daine couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
" Neal?" said Numair, his face ashen. " Is it possible that, as far as this could going... could I lose Daine?" Numair watched Neal's face, summoning up a truth spell in case the young man would lie. He didn't need a truth spell as Neal nodded his head grimly. 


	14. PLEASE READ BEFORE READING ON!

AUTHOR'S EXTRA NOTE BEFORE FUTHER UPDATES:  
  
What I'm about to write in this note and upcoming chapters you may all just hate me for: I'm not sure if Daine can keep her baby. Before you all start to break down my door in protest, let me give you some reasons:  
  
The punishment for being bitten by a Fish Demon has been used for generations; if countless mothers couldn't keep their child, how could Daine?  
  
There is a need for Daine's child. Usually, the punishment for being bitten by a Fish Demon would be death to the baby-Daine's child is going to live. and s/he may want revenge.  
  
I have heard from some of my friends that are fans of Tammy's works that Daine "always gets what she wants. nothing ever happens to her." Daine isn't perfect-a lot of mothers end up losing their children in birth or later on due to many tragedies. Daine really isn't losing a child... you will shortly see.  
  
If you still wish to break down my door after reading this, or if you have comments or suggestions (a loophole in the punishment perhaps is underway!) let me know ASAP e-mail me at gossiptalk@yahoo.com.  
  
Thank you. 


	15. LabourFinale

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Daine was on her belly, making a noise that Neal heard only from animals. It was 49 hours since the beginning of Daine's labour pains. He was tired, having only slept 10 hours. Daine was exhausted, not sleeping at all and in agony. Her wildmagic broke loose of her magical blockage that held it. All the animals were gathered outside her window, not moving and soundless. They knew the pain she was in. Daine grasped Numair's hand as an another pain ripped her apart. Numair glanced over at Neal, who was sleeping only after Numair threatened him to. He had used up his magic trying to avoid Daine's temperature rising. He succeeded, but it sucked him dry. No he slept in a sleep that Numair put him under, if one of them had to sleep, they may as well sleep. Numair glanced at his friend, apprentice, lover and wife. Her eyes were barely visible slits, her skin ashen and her mouth contorted in pain. He looked away as he could not stand it any longer.  
  
Alanna and George sat in their home in Pirate's Swoop, cuddling. They were enjoying the peace and quiet when suddenly there was a ruckus outdoors. Alanna pushed herself away from her husband and grabbed her sword, going towards the door. George tossed several knives into various areas of his clothing before stepping in front of her.  
  
" No sweet. Men first, Lioness!" He stepped out cautiously, bracing himself against the stone wall of his house. Alanna followed suit, and laughed when she saw the cause of the trouble. Two dozen animals were fighting each other in front of their house. Alanna put down her sword and stepped up to the creatures. As she did, they became silent, and the ember necklace upon her throat burned like fire. She gasped and suddenly realized that the Great Mother Goddess was calling upon her once again. Before she had time to tell George, a bird, and osprey, landed on her shoulder, something in his mouth. Alanna pried it from him and leaned against her husband in shock.  
  
" What is it?" He asked, drawing her closer. She unfurled the paper. On it was one word-Daine.  
  
"Mother Goddess above, thankfully the children are with Myles. We have to help Daine, the Mother said so." George blanched as he and his wife saddled up.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daine's cry rippled the air and the pain brought her to her knees. " Numair!" She gasped.  
  
" Sweet" he answered, his voice quivering.  
  
" I-ooooo" Daine broke off-a pain taking over, she grimaced and gasped, " Numair, I can't go on. I- I feel as if my body is ripping in two. Numairrrrrrrrrr!" She gripped his hand in pain, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Numair sighed. In one swift move, he took her laboring body in his arms. He could feel every muscle Daine owned tighten.  
  
" I'm here love." He whispered. " I'm here."  
  
Alanna burst through the door then, face hot and sweaty. She looked at the scene before he and told her husband to enter. She went to Numair, and took his hand.  
  
" How long?" She asked, feeling Daine's belly.  
  
Numair's dark eyes surveyed Alanna. " Fifty -one hours." He said.  
  
Just then, Alanna's ember burned and Daine's temperature soared. Suddenly, Mithros appeared.  
  
Numair's eyes flashed as he reached for the God. " You!" he screamed. " You who preach justice! You who preach righteousness! Is this right! I will kill you!" George leaped and held Numair in a wrestler's hold.  
  
" Remember Numair," George whispered. " He is Mithros. He could kill you faster than u could kill 'im." George never let Numair out of his grip. Mithros laid a hand on Daine's belly. Suddenly, Neal awoke and knelt by her.  
  
" Oh Gods!" he shouted. " The babe is coming!" Alanna rushed over to assist him.  
  
" I think I'll watch the birth." Said Mithros smugly.  
  
" Daine, Daine, push!" said Alanna.  
  
Daine pushed until she thought she could push no more. Neal glanced inside her.  
  
" One more ought to do it, Daine. Please. Just one more!"  
  
Daine, weakened already, found strength to push, the pain was so strong, and she sat up and screamed.  
  
She heard her babe's cry and felt Numair's kiss on her forehead. Then, she breathed her last breath.  
  
SHE ISN'T DEAD!!! REVIEW AND ALL WILL BE REVEALED!!! 


	16. The Intervention

A/N: Sorry people and Daine for leaving you on the edge!! Now that camp is over... this story will be finished!! Love all the comments and reviews! MWAH to u all! Now. the moment you've all been waiting for. Daine: alive or dead?  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Numair held Daine's limp, lifeless hand. His eyes flashed with unshed tears. He looked over Daine's lifeless body, her lips softly parted, her skin, smooth and her hair matted with sweat. He gazed at their child, still at the foot of his mother's womb, forgotten. He now bawled legs and arms flailing every which way. Mithros reached out a dark arm for the child. Numair's eyes snapped out of his trance and he jumped to his feet.  
  
" You bastard!" he shouted, not caring that he was talking to a Great God. " You killed my wife, you took my babe as your own and yet people pray to you for justice? What justice?" Black fire started forming at Numair's hands and shot out at the godly figure, who started at Numair oddly. Alanna had had enough.  
  
" Numair!" she snapped. "That isn't going to help anyone. Much less your child. I - I..." Alanna was broken off, her ember stone burning upon her throat. Suddenly, they heard the howling of wolves and a female voice combined. A shimmering woman stood before them. The Great Mother Goddess.  
  
Alanna and George kneeled before her, but the Goddess's white eyes were set on Numair's trembling frame. As she walked towards him, he fell upon her feet. " Oh Great Mother." He sobbed. " Kill me please so I may join my wife." The Goddess put slender fingers underneath his chin, forcing him to rise. " No killing will be done today Master Salmalin. Although, I don't doubt that you know that what you have done was quite foolish. However, since you overcome with grief, we will excuse your idiotic behavior."  
  
The Goddess now walked to Mithros, and picked up the child. Cradling him, she put him in Numair's arms, where Numair sobbed, his tears soaking the baby.  
  
"Mithros." The Goddess whispered her voice dangerously low. " What have you done here?" Mithros stood tall. " Mithros, I know that you were attracted to Daine, however, a man, a God at that, must be taught to curb his emotions. Men that assault mortal woman are put to justice. Why should you be better than that?" Mithros smirked.  
  
" Mother," he said. " That may be true but the babe is mine. I inserted my seed into Daine, That child is a God."  
  
The Mother walked over to Numair and took the babe. " No." she said simply. " You were careless, lucky for Daine and Numair. For a woman's child to belong to the Gods, the Fish Demon must bite her unprovoked. You ordered the Fish Demon to bite Daine, therefore the child is theirs."  
  
Mithros, fury written on every inch of his face, disappeared. The Mother smiled and went over to Numair where he bent low.  
  
" Great Mother, I thank you with all my heart. How can I repay you?" The Mother smiled. And disappeared. Yet her voice whispered into Numair's ear.  
  
" Take care of your wife. She is in agony."  
  
With that, Numair turned to see Daine open her eyes and smile at her husband.  
  
WAIT THERE'S MORE. IN ANOTHER CHAPTER OF COURSE!! HEEHEE! Should there be further punishment for Mithros? E-mail me! gossiptalk@yahoo.com and submit a review!! 


	17. The Child

A/N: Yay to all who review!! I really appreciate all the positive reviews- it truly makes my day. however, it hurts me to ask, does anybody have any *gasp* critiques??? If you do, I want them... this is my story to you! Anyhoo. enjoy chapter 17..  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Numair ran to Daine's bedside and kissed her damp forehead. Daine had no strength to return his affection; she could barely smile.  
  
" Sweet.." Numair started. " I thought I lost you."  
  
Alanna, sensing that the couple needed some time alone, dragged her ever- romantic husband out the door. Woman and man alone, they looked into each other's eyes, silently reading the others story.  
  
Neal coughing and waking up shattered the quiet moment. Rubbing his eyes, he went over to Numair and placed a hand on the mage's shoulder.  
  
" I'm sorry that I'm a adequate excuse for a healer. I should have gone for my father..." Neal was sobbing now, " I'm sorry Numair-I loved her too!"  
  
Numair gazed at the young knight who was opening crying.  
  
" Neal." He stated quietly. " If you would look around at your surroundings, you will find that all is well."  
  
Neal gazed around, and saw Daine wincing as she tried to turn in his direction. Flabbergasted, he kneeled down beside her and took her hands in his. Green magic washed over them. Daine smiled at him in relief. Neal looked at Daine and Numair. He scooped up their child, placed it on it's mother's breast, and left the room, smiling.  
  
Daine gazed at her little son, pondering at every little detail. His ten fingers, small and perfect, which she kissed. All ten toes, curled up tight, his eyes, blue like his mother's, were looking at her, mystified. He already had a scant amount of hair, which was close to his mother's shade of brown. The only part of Numair in his physical features was the nose. Already too big for his sweet face, it jolted out like a bump in a rug. Daine ran her hands down the babe's plump belly, hands gently feeling the belly button, freshly made. She looked at his baby bottom, soft and tender. She was already in love with her child and memorized his features.  
  
Numair met Daine's eyes and they kissed. Daine's chapped lips searched for relief from her pain while Numair's searched for reassurance that she would live. Gasping, they broke away reluctantly.  
  
" Numair." Said Daine, more like a statement than a name. He held her hand.  
  
" No sweet, no more. You don't have the strength." He placed a hand tenderly on her naked belly, which resulted in a gasp of pain from Daine. Numair moved his hand down towards Daine's womb. Gently, he placed his hands there. Daine screamed, causing the baby to cry. Immediately, she bit her lip, tears soaking her face. Numair applied more pressure to the tender area. She breathed heavily and moaned. Gently but firmly, he began to massage her belly. Daine breathed in and out. " Numair," she whispered. " You have healing hands." Numair grinned and continued until he felt her muscles relax. He then removed his hands.  
  
The babe began to cry again.  
  
" I think it's time to feed our son." Numair remarked, gently picking him up and laying him at Daine's breast. She covered the baby, who was nursing already, with a sheet soaked with her sweat and blood. The young couple smiled as their son sucked loudly on his mother's milk.  
  
Numair looked into his wife's eyes.  
  
" What shall we call our son?"  
  
A/N: What should they call their son?? I'm open to suggestions except one thing: I WILL NOT TAKE modern names such as Jordan or Bryan. I want names that fit in with the time period. Tamora Pierce has a knack for choosing oddish names-I wish the kid's name to be the same. I WILL GIVE YOU FULL CREDIT IF I USE YOUR IDEA FOR A NAME!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading!! 


	18. The Heavenly Courtroom

A/N: Just a quickie note to say how much I appreciate all the efforts in the name finding... the choice will be revealed in the next chappie... but for now-Enter the Realm of the Gods!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
The heavenly court shined with glows from all those in attendance. The Great Gods were holding Court, something not done since the Immortal War, for one of their brothers-Mithros. Mother Flame and Father Universe were present, as well as their eldest children: The Great Mother Goddess, The Black God, The Smith God, The Dream God, and Kahka, the First Snake. Amidst this impressive audience, four watched frightfully, the Badger, the Duckmole, and Weiryn and his wife, Sarra.  
  
" This court is now in order. " Said Father Universe, his voice seeming to come from everything, everyone. " Bring the accused to the stand."  
  
Mithros appeared with golden chains on his body, disabling him from transporting himself. He stood in front of the Court, his eyes fierce and menacing.  
  
Father Universe spoke again.  
  
" Do you know why you are summoned here, my son?"  
  
Mithros bowed low. " I do."  
  
Mother Flame, voice sounding of fire and warmness, took over.  
  
" Mithros, you shame me. You have used your position to manipulate other creatures in doing your will. You implanted your seed into a young woman, nearly killing her in labour. Why did you do such a thing?"  
  
Mithros did not hang his head in shame as he replied.  
  
" Mother, we needed a God to watch over all those with Wild Magic-there was no God to fulfill such-"  
  
He was broken of by a clash of thunder brought on by Father Universe.  
  
" What do you mean? We have Weiryn, who gives ALL mortals their Wild Magic. Has he not taken care of everything over the years? He assigned each mortal with an animal guardian, making sure that they had assistance and guidance through grasping their magic. Why did you decide to create a new God without approval?"  
  
All the Gods flinched at this outrage by their Father. Very rarely did he take the court away from his wife. However, Father Universe wasn't done yet.  
  
" I'll tell you why you did it. You are no better than any mortal-you could not curb your sexual passions for a woman that you desired! You had to have her no matter what it took-you had to use her and almost kill her for your sexual pleasure! You tarnish the name of the Gods-you are a disgrace to all!!!"  
  
Mithros got down on his knees, hands clasped, voice low.  
  
" Father, please, what is to be my punishment?"  
  
There was a great sucking in a breath all around the world. The tide shallowed, the wind ceased blowing, the birds stopped chirping and it seemed that the whole world was silent to see a Great God punished.  
  
Father Universe spoke slowly and carefully, not raising his voice.  
  
" Mithros, all your temples, your houses of worship are to be destroyed. Your houses and lands here, in the Realms of the Gods, will be taken away. Henceforth, you are bound to the Land of Bog for a century. You will be stripped of your powers, you won't be tampering with mortal creatures or women again."  
  
As Mithros wept, his gold glow disappeared, his chains turned to steel, and in a blast of yellow light he was banished to the Land of Bog for 100 years.  
  
Mother Flame slammed a mallet.  
  
" Court is adjourned." She spoke softly. 


	19. Author's Clarification of Matters

AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE FUTHER UPDATES:  
  
Some of the reviews and e-mails that I'm receiving tell me that I need to clear a few things up:  
  
Daine and Numair's bouncy baby boy IS NOT a God, as the Fish Demon bit Daine from Mithros's interference.  
  
I don't think the punishment is that harsh; as a God, shouldn't Mithros act better than mortals to set an example? I think so.  
  
Thank you for always reviewing and making me happy!  
  
Luv ya 'll and keep reading!  
  
-gossiptalk@yahoo.com 


	20. The Naming

A/N Sorry for the long hiatus guys! If you wish to yell at me and attempt to bash my head in, you may do so at gossiptalk@yahoo.com BTW- This is not the end!!! ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Daine sat in a chair with Numair behind her. King Jonathan of Conte and his Queen were standing before them; both eyes were twinkling merrily. All of Tortall was there; all classes have been postponed for the naming of the baby. In the front row, Lady Alanna, Baron George and Neal stood smiling proudly. There was an excited buzz amongst the room, but the sounding of a trumpet hushed them all.  
  
All rose to greet the new babe in the arms of Sarra in her mortal form. Tears in her eyes, she handed the child off to her mother and stepped back as Jonathan stood.  
  
" Friends, subjects, people of Tortall, we are here to witness a wonderful moment in the lives of two very dear friends. Numair Salmalin, Black Robed mage, has many a time assisted Tortall when our country was in need. His wife, Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage is whom we owe the modern Tortall to. I' am most honoured and privileged to know them, and even more so to name their child."  
  
Jon now took the sleeping babe from Daine's arms.  
  
" I give you, Derek, son of Daine and Numair."  
  
As he raised the child, the crowd cheered.  
  
A/N.. I appreciate all the stupendous names given, however, the special folder in which I saved them all in deleted them all!! If you would like to re-submit the name, I would be more than happy to rewrite the chappie. THANKS!! 


	21. Thank You Readers!

OKAY PEOPLE!!  
  
I am sooooo thrilled that my inbox was packed to bursting with GOOD comments galore, YAY!  
  
Before I thank ppl, what is the problem with the transitions? I thin they were clear. Nevertheless, in future chapters I will clearly state when they are occurring.  
  
As well, as mentioned by a reviewer, I will edit Derek's name, not to worry.  
  
Special Thanks To..  
  
CrazyHorseGirl88- Gal, I tried to send ya a e-mail-but it reversed... I luv everything you write to me though!  
  
BLAISE- Thanks for all your amazing comments and suggestions...will do! Keep Reading!  
  
HELL'S DRAGON- Whoa dragon whoa! I'm thrilled that you enjoy my writing. It's people like you who got J.K. Rowling famous! ;) Btw- I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS BLACK CAT- I know, Mithros is an idiot. How do you do that? Read my mind that is? On what you ask? ON KADDAR. (spoiler, spoiler!)  
  
If I forgot anyway-send me an e-mail- I truly regret and do not mean to harm or insult any one!!  
  
I would really appreciate people sending me their e-mail(s) so I can write them a better, more personalized message- I NEVER SEND FORM LETTERS I THINK THEY ARE TACKY.  
  
Ciao for Now Happy Readers!  
  
Next Chapter to Follow!  
  
Gossiptalk@yahoo.com 


	22. The Message

Hello all once again! Im really really sorry for the incredible delays….I just finished grade 11…so now I actually have time….

To remind you all once again, I wish you to relax, read and review: the three R's! Please feel free to e-mail me and add me to author alerts…. A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ALL THAT HAD FAITH IN MY RETURN!

So now, readers, carry forth…..

Daine awoke abruptly to the sound of her babe's cries. Legs and torso aching, she slowly rose from the bed to tend to him. Moving to her baby's crib, she picked him up and rubbed his back, aiding him on his journey into pleasant dreams. She too closed her eyes from exhaustion. Numair had been gone for three days. He had been called away with King Jonathan to Carthak to assist Kaddar with some very antsy nobles. He put up a fight and acted childish over going, after all, Daine had just regained her strength. Nonetheless, relentlessly, he went. Daine opened her eyes and saw that her child was well asleep, she slowly put him down and went to her own bed. Se was asleep before she covered herself.

The next morning, Daine arose to find a sweet silence. The baby was still asleep and the People were just starting to wake. Daine dwelled in this serenity for a while as these moments were often scarce. Streching a bit, she found herself wincing at the pain in her once limber joints. Alanna the Lioness told her that she could shape shift again once the babe was a year. Daine had trouble waiting that long-she longed to fly and swim and run with the People once again. A knock on her door aroused her from her enjoyable silence, as she scrambled to get out of the bed.

Opening the door, she was faced by Neal, Duke Baird's son. " Don't you look lovely this morning!" joked Neal when he saw how tousled and tired Daine was. Then his smile turned into a look of concern, " are you feeling alright?" he asked as he took her hands. Daine felt awash in a cool, relaxing sensation. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling energized. " Would you like some breakfast or something?"

Neal came in the apartment and shook his head. " Actually, " he started, " I'm here on business-sort of. The King sent a message this morning stating that they arrived at Carthak safely. However, he has a bit of a request for you." Daine sunk. She would die for the King, yet, right now, she felt like crawling under the covers and waking in the summer. " What is it he wishes of me?" questioned Daine demurely. " Well," said Neal, " he knows that with arrows, you have a fair shot. He wishes you to teach the pages and the squires how to shoot." "Is that all?" questioned Daine. Neal hesitated. " No." Neal looked at his hands, avoiding Daine's gray-blue eyes. " His Majesty wishes you to leave the babe and come to Carthak. You can teach the pages and squires later. He needs you." Daine exploded, her earlier exhaustion forgotten: " I will NOT go to Carthak, I will NOT leave my baby and I will NOT get on a ship now!" She plopped herself down on a chair crossly.

Neal shook with suppressed laughter. " The King knew you would say that. So, there is more in the message." Daine, quite angered already, shouted " You better tell me this message word for word Nealen, or so help me I'll send the Dragons and Stormwings to hunt you down and carry you away!" Neal laughed openly now. " Alright, Daine. Sit still and I will relay everything….the king says that in four days time you better be ready."

" Be ready for whom?" questioned Daine.

" For Kaddar. He's coming here." Neal said.

Daine looked at him and what little colour remained in her face drained away….

End of this chapppie! Hahahhahaha don't worry ill have more up tomorrow ( and that's a promise, by golly!) as always, R&R ill be much obliged…thanks to all my loyal fans! PERSONAL SHOUT OUTS NEXT TIME! IS MY ADDRESS…PUT SOMETHING IN THE SUBJECT BOX PERTAINING TO THE STORY SO I WONT DELETE IT!

LOVE AND HAPPINESS TO ALL!


	23. a Newfound Twist

Hello to all you loyalists out there!

I'm back baby! Back and ready for action!

Now that I'm completed high school, and currently on summer break, this story will be **updated as it was years ago…daily or at least, weekly!**

As always, this is your story. Do feel free to critique (gently) praise (loudly) and suggest (creatively.) You can always reach me at Just to keep in mind that I spell Canadian…just a thought! (Seeing as I am Canadian!)

And now, back to the show!

Daine clutched at her baby, unaware that her firm grasp was causing him to cry. Kaddar was coming! It wasn't possible. Daine scooped her baby into her arms and sank into the bed, as if a great weight had been put upon her shoulders. As she uncovered her left breast so her son could suck, she took deep, heavy breaths to try to ease the dizziness in her head. All her thoughts were ramming together, clumping and colliding causing her a great deal of confusion and an impressive headache.

She focused her thoughts on her memories of the golden boy she met a short 6 years ago. He was handsome and adventurous, humorous and kind. He wanted to improve his homeland so badly. Daine now blushed, ashamed at the passion she once felt for him and the passion that he said he felt for her. But that was a long time ago…he was probably married now, to some foreign bride. And she- Daine shifted her gaze down at her son. She was married to Numair Salmalin and bore him a son.

Although her head spoke the truth, her heart spoke otherwise. It thundered deep within her chest, her body starting to sweat. Daine tried hard to compel her body to calm-to lessen its excitement. Her baby's wails were no great assistance either. His powerful lungs allowed him to swallow great gulps of air, which he let out at an ear-splitting note. Daine couldn't believe that after the hours of torturous labour she went through and the great God battle above her bed did not grant her a more peaceable son.

Standing up, she walked slowly to the crib, placing her son down gently, the perfume of her body and milk still evident upon his lips. She stroked his chestnut curls and walked towards the full-length mirror Numair bought for her from his last visit to the Islands. She took the extra material from her maternity gown and curled it into a ball at her back, pulling tightly to see the result pregnancy had upon her delicate frame. To her surprise and happiness, there was no sign of a pregnancy. Just heavier, milk filled breasts and more voluminous hair. This added to her overall figure. Daine smiled at her reflection and thanked her Mother, the Green Goddess for her wonderful genes. She bit her lip, pondering what Numair would say should she request a new dress for the occasion. Was she getting a new dress for Kaddar or for herself? To prove she was still attractive or to prove her love to Numair? Never mind! Daine thought, her curls shaking angrily. I will have a new outfit. It is only fitting after all…an Emperor is coming!

Three weeks later, Daine found herself in the company of Queen Thayet, Alanna the Lioness and Buri as they were being fitted for their new ensembles. Numair relented to his wife's pleas at "wanting to look beautiful again" and sent her off merrily. Now, she stood on a tailor's pedestal, body wrapped in a column of light blue gauze as the tailor skillfully molded the material to fit her figure.

" Thayet, are you quite sure this is the new style? Its much to confining…how is one to walk…or talk...breathe or eat for that matter?" exclaimed the Lioness, as she eyed the form fitting gown.

The Queen gave a hearty laugh.

"Now Lioness, this style was taken directly from the Yamani Isles, where the girls were literally poured into their gowns. Never fear dear...you can still wear those ridiculous pantaloons of yours!" She winked at a snorting Buri giggling Daine. Alanna huffed and puffed, but said no more.

Thayet swept over to the tailor.

" Mistress Lath, if you please? The collarbone should be exposed a bit…I was thinking of a heart-shaped neckline to emphasize the breast area…" she trailed off, watching Daine's shocked face.

" Please-Thayet-honestly, this is fine, really, all this, well, tightness and such and besides, I am married and a mother and I really don't think it would be appropriate?" the last words were barely a squeak as Daine was hushed by Thayet's gracefully arched raised brow.

"Darling, I too am married and I too am a mother…do I not show my other assets too?" She laughed, making Daine look at her shoes. "However Daine, if you are uncomfortable, Mistress Lath can fir you with a cream coloured short jacket that can be worn over, should you wish to expose less collar bone. Oh but Daine- look at you!"

Thayet whirled Daine around, and bade her to look in the mirror. The blue gauze followed her every curve gracefully and gorgeously, and, as much as Daine didn't like to admit it, Thayet was correct about the heart neckline. Her bosom swelled creating a very classic and mature silhouette. Alanna and Buri applauded her reflection, Buri even whistled. Daine blushed and looked down.

Thayet slided right up beside her and whispered in her ear. " This is the outfit you shall wear when Kaddar comes. What better to remind him of his first love?"

Thayet meant it kindly, almost jokingly, but Daine stood taller and gazed approvingly at her reflection. Yes. This was the outfit she would wear to welcome Kaddar to Tortall.


	24. Royal Arrival

**Miss me much? I am coming back to this actually after a long hiatus! My apologies….any suggestions? You know I accept them gladly!**** Enjoy fans and friends….read on! **

A golden ship anchored in Tortall's habour. Cream coloured sails and vivid blues, purples and greens acknowelged its Carthakian Emperor. All its 30 passengers waited on deck for the formal presentation and introduction of Kaddar, High Emperor of Carthak.

Kaddar was adorned richly in a robe of grey iridescent silk, left open at the chest exposing his chiseled physique. His silver belt was adorned with emeralds spelling out a letter 'K.' His breeches were deep navy, full and loose to the sandals he wore. His makeup was light, with a simple lining of kohl around his eyes. His nose had a small gold stud, his right ear the amber drop of so long ago. He was magnificent and yet simple; a stark constrast to the plumage of his deceased Uncle.

King Jonathan, holding Queen Thayet delicately bowed before their royal cousin.

"High Emperor Kaddar. The palace and people of Tortall bid you welcome. What a wonderful day this is to reunite once again with you, royal cousin." Jonathan's voice was loud and solemn, yet his grin assured the sincerity of his words.

"Dear Royal Cousins of Tortall," Kaddar responded, dutifully, "I too bid you welcome. I thank you and your people for the wonderful hospitality and extended arms. Peace be upon us!" Kaddar broke forth and hugged Jonathan. Both men laughed and relaxation pronounced itself in Kaddar's eyes.

"Now, boy!" Jonathan chortled, "May I present to you familiar friends and new faces?"

Kaddar bowed to Alanna, George, Buri, Raoul and the Duke. He shook hands with the man and kissed the hands of the women, although Alanna tried unsuccessfully to wrestle away. His eyes were searching though—for _her._

Finally, Jonathan said "May I present, your Highness, Numair Salmalin and Veralidaine Sarasri!"

Numair and Daine strode together to the Emperor. Numair's stride was strained, Daine could tell there was tension etched in his movements and face. Although he liked Kaddar, he still was jealous of his affections for his now wife. Daine however, was confidant and graceful. Her gown caught Kaddar's eye and as he bent down to kiss her hand, held it for an extra second, meeting her blue-grey eyes.

"Ver—Daine! Its wonderful to meet you once again. Carthak has not forgotten the blessings you and Master Salmalin offered the land." His words were smooth but his voice betrayed his calm exterior. He was visibly shaken at the beauty emanating from Daine.

Numair glanced at Kaddar and shook his hand firmly, ensuring that the cuffs of his black mage's robe caressed the hand of the Emperor. "Good to see your Eminence again," he muttered and pulled Daine's hand from Kaddar's prolonged grasp.


End file.
